Odds and Ends and Maybe More
by Crazygirl09
Summary: Is someone Stalking Rory? Whats up with Dean? And is Tristan Back form military school? TRORY+L/L
1. E-mails (or IMS) Late at Night

Title: Odds and Ends and Maybe More  
  
Author: Crazygirl09  
  
Summary: Is someone stalking Rory? What's up with Dean? And is Tristan back from military school? TRORY+ L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own Carolynne and no one else yet.  
  
Authors Note: Please tell me what you think of my fic. This is sort of like the fanfic "You've Got Mail" that was written by my cousin, Margaret (Tvrox). It isn't really though. It has some AOL imming.  
  
Chapter 1: E-mails Late at Night  
  
~!*!~!*&*!~!*!~  
  
Rory and Lorelai sat in front of the TV. Rory was channel surfing. Finally, she switched it off.  
  
"Hey, Ror, I was watching that." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, there's nothing on. See for yourself." Rory replied tossing the remote control to Lorelai and went into her room.  
  
"I'm going online!" yelled Rory.  
  
"Okay," replied Lorelai.  
  
~!*!~!*&*!~!*!~  
  
(A/N: Rory and Lorelai have AOL. I haven't created real accounts, so don't add them to your buddy list because you will probably get a stranger. You can if you want)  
  
Rory looked at her buddy list.  
  
"Who is on…?" Rory murmured.  
  
Buddies (2/17):  
  
Bagboy167 (Dean)  
  
CDgurl60srule (Lane)  
  
Family (1/4)  
  
Exbadboy360 (Christopher)  
  
Co-Workers (1/11)  
  
Editorandchief333 (Paris)  
  
  
  
Ror108: Hey Dean!  
  
Bagboy167: Hey.  
  
Ror108: What are you doing?  
  
Bagboy167: Oh, nothing.  
  
Ror108: Oh. Me neither.  
  
Bagboy167: g2g, Rory. Sorry I can't talk.  
  
Ror108: It's fine. I'll see you soon.  
  
Bagboy167: BB.  
  
Ror108: BB.  
  
Exbadboy360: Hey Rory! Wassup?  
  
Ror108: NM. U?  
  
Exbadboy360: NM. Sherry and i just got bak from dinner.  
  
Ror108: o  
  
Exbadboy360: g2g, Ror. Got work.  
  
Ror108: k. bb. Ly.  
  
Exbadboy360: bb. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Editorandchief333: u working on the article for the Franklin?  
  
Ror108: Yes, Paris.  
  
Editorandchief333: good. Bb.  
  
Ror108: bye Paris.  
  
Ror108: hey, lane.  
  
CDgurl60srul: Yo. Sup?  
  
Ror108: NM u  
  
CDgurl60srul: same. G2g. ttyl. Bb  
  
Ror108: bb  
  
Rory was about to sign off. Suddenly, an im popped up on her screen.  
  
TJDMB117: Hello, Mary.  
  
Ror108: Tristan?  
  
TJDMB117: yes.  
  
Ror108: how did you get my e-mail?  
  
TJDMB117: i got it from a friend, shall we say.  
  
Ror108: r u going 2 start bugging me about adding ur screen name to my bl?  
  
TJDMB117: uh-huh.  
  
Ror108: FINE, but only so ull stop buggin me.  
  
TJDMB117: thank u Mary. Bb.  
  
Ror108: bb.  
  
Buddies (1/18)  
  
Bagboy167  
  
Family (0/4)  
  
Co-workers (0/11)  
  
Rory signed off. She turned off her lights and rolled into bed. Why had dean still been on, even though he had to go?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok, I didn't really start the story. Please R/R and tell what you think. Thnx.  
  
~Crazygirl09 


	2. Back at Chilton

Title: Odds and Ends and Maybe More  
  
Author: Crazygirl09  
  
Summary: Is someone stalking Rory? What's up with Dean? And is Tristan back from military school? TRORY+ L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own Carolynne and no one else yet.  
  
Chapter 2: Back at Chilton  
  
~!*!~!*&*!~!*!~  
  
Rory sat at the front of the room, reading and waiting for class to begin. Paris, Madeline and Louise walked up behind her. They took the desks directly in back Rory.  
  
"I only heard he was back, Paris. I'm not sure." Louise was saying.  
  
"Still, he could be here." Paris said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That is so cool!" Squeaked Madeline. The door opened and a bunch of boys came in. They were surrounding another boy. A spiked blond head peered over the crowd to see Rory. He raised his eyebrows and moved towards her.  
  
"Hello, Mary." said Tristan Janlin Dugray. Rory ignored him.  
  
"I spoke to you yesterday." He continued. She kept on ignoring him. He began to ignore her.  
  
~!*!~!*&*!~!*!~  
  
Rory stood outside of Doose's market, waiting for Dean. A girl walked up to her.  
  
"Have you seen Dean?" she asked Rory.  
  
"Yeah, he's inside." Rory replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The girl ran inside. She came out a minute later, holding Dean's hand.  
  
"Hi Rory. This is my cousin, Carolynne. Carolynne, this is my girlfriend, Rory." Dean said.  
  
"Hi Carolynne, nice to meet you." Rory smiled.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too." Carolynne replied.  
  
~!*!~!*&*!~!*!~  
  
(A/N: you had better memorize these screen names, cause the third time they appear on the buddy list, I won't be writing whose it is!)  
  
Buddies (3/19)  
  
CDgurl60srule (Lane)  
  
Doggieangle667 (Carolynne)  
  
TJDMB117 (Tristan)  
  
Family (2/4)  
  
Exbadboy360 (Christopher)  
  
Lawyer12345 (Richard)  
  
Co-Workers (0/11)  
  
Rory entered the chat room, having a feeling that everyone would im her at the same time. She was right.  
  
(A/N: if you don't understand the way I'm putting things, I'm very sorry.)  
  
~With Lawyer12345~  
  
Lawyer12345: Rory, Hello!  
  
Ror108: Hi Grandpa.  
  
Lawyer12345: You caught me when I was about to leave.  
  
Ror108: Sorry grandpa. Are you working?  
  
Lawyer12345: Yes. So, I have to go. Bye Rory.  
  
Ror108: Bye Grandpa  
  
~With Exbadboy360~  
  
Exbadboy360: YO! S^?  
  
Ror108: NM. U?  
  
Exbadboy360: NM just hangin.  
  
**********  
  
Exbadboy360: Well, g2g, bb  
  
Ror108:Bye dad.  
  
~With CDgurl60srule~  
  
CDgurl60srule: Rory, can you get me the other cds that I need from that store?  
  
Ror108: y?  
  
CDgurl60srule: I NEED those cds. Ill pay u bak.  
  
Ror108: k  
  
Cdgurl60srule: Thnx. G2g. bb  
  
Ror108: bb  
  
~With Doggieangle667~  
  
Ror108: Hey, Carolynne.  
  
Doggieangle667: Hi Rory.  
  
Ror108: What are you doing?  
  
Doggieangle667: I'm on Horseland.com. I love horses. Back in MA, I have two, Cream'n'Sugar and Strawberry shortcake.  
  
Ror108: Cool.  
  
Doggieangle667: I also have 3 dogs, Felicity, Apathy and JoAnne. JoAnne and Felicity are mine. Apathy's my Moms.  
  
Ror108: Cool. I've tried to have pets before; only, well I sort of lost them.  
  
Dogygieangle667: oh, too bad. I have to go. It's past my bed time.  
  
Rory exited t he Chat room.  
  
TJDMB117: Hello Mary Gilmore.  
  
Ror108: Hi Tristan Janlin DuGray.  
  
TJDMB117: I have been trying to im u. where were u?  
  
Ror108: in a chat room.  
  
TJDMB117: o. I could have guessed that.  
  
Ror108: What are u doing?  
  
TJDMB117:NM. U  
  
Ror108: I was about to sigh off.  
  
TJDMB117: Don't let me keep u. 1 thing.  
  
Ror108: what.  
  
TJDMB117: Do you have a date for the school formal?  
  
Ror108: Well, Dean is busy that night.  
  
TJDMB117: Will u go with me?  
  
Ror108: YES…(omg) I mean, it's just because Dean can't come.  
  
TJDMB117: I'll see u Fri. Mary. Bb  
  
Ror108: bb  
  
Rory signed off. 


	3. A Date With Tristan

Title: Odds and Ends and Maybe More  
  
Author: Crazygirl09  
  
Summary: Is someone stalking Rory? What's up with Dean? And is Tristan back from military school? TRORY+ L/L  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own Carolynne and no one else yet.  
  
Chapter 3: A Date with Tristan  
  
~!*!~!*&*!~!*!~  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT  
  
"Mom! Did you steal my black scrunchie?" Rory yelled upstairs.  
  
"Yes! You caught me red handed. But you'll never catch me alive." Lorelai bellowed back at her daughter.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! I NEED IT NOOW. IT'S THE ONLY SCRUNCHIE THAT MATCHES MY DRESS!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine. I don't suppose you want to know that I'm on a date with Luke tonight."  
  
"No, I don't. Please don't tell me."  
  
"We've been dating since you started school in September." Lorelai walked into Rory's bedroom. She threw the scrunchie onto Rory's bed. Rory looked up.  
  
Lorelai was wearing a nice, dark purple shirt and khaki pants.  
  
"Mom, you look really nice." Rory said, smiling.  
  
"You too, babe." Lorelai replied.  
  
Rory was wearing a long black dress that passed her feet. (After all, it was a formal) her dress was long sleeved and made of velvet. Rory had her put in a bun, so, seeing that she couldn't put the scrunchie on her self, Lorelai put it on Rory's head.  
  
~!*!~!*&*!~!*!~  
  
Rory and Tristan stood on a terrace. They had danced until their feet hurt and now they were tired. Rory looked back at the other dancing couples. The one that Paris was dancing with looked a lot like Dean. Tristan went back inside to get drinks.  
  
When he had gone, the man that looked like Dean came out on terrace.  
  
"Rory?!" Dean gasped.  
  
"Dean! What are you doing here?" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"I-I was…" Dean began.  
  
"You were on a date with Paris." Rory said, calmly.  
  
"Yes. Rory I forgot this was your school dance."  
  
"How could you? It was Chilton dance."  
  
"I remembered the minute I saw that, well, Tristan."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"New subject. How long have you known Paris?"  
  
"Not that long. I met her last year when you were rehearsing the 'Romeo and Juliet'."  
  
"Oh. Have you been dating her?"  
  
"Yeah. I hate to admit it." Dean and Rory were silent. "I guess this is it." Dean said.  
  
"Uh-huh." Rory replied.  
  
"Do you think that we can still be friends?"  
  
"Yeah. That would be nice."  
  
"Thank you for understanding, Rory." Dean left the balcony as Tristan came on it.  
  
"Wasn't that your boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
"You mean my ex-boyfriend? Yeah." Rory replied.  
  
"You broke up with him?"  
  
"Yes, I did. He's been dating Paris."  
  
"Really?! B-but I've been dating her until last week." Tristan gasped.  
  
Rory shook her head and then took Tristan's arm and returned inside.  
  
~!*!~!*&*!~!*!~  
  
Lorelai sat inside of an Italian restaurant, waiting for Luke. He was late. The clock struck eight when Luke finally came.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble getting the diner closed. Really just getting people out of it." Luke said.  
  
"It's ok. I resolved to go home and order Chinese if you didn't turn out." Lorelai said.  
  
"I said I was sorry. What else do you want?" Luke asked.  
  
"Nothing." Lorelai smiled. They sat in silence.  
  
~!*!~!*&*!~!*!~  
  
"Hey Rory, Wait up." Carolynne called. Rory was walking home.  
  
"Why are you out so late, Carolynne?"  
  
"Oh, I had to get some cough drops for dean. He's not feeling that well."  
  
"Oh," Rory said. She began to walk again.  
  
"Are you going home?" asked Carolynne.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Rory sighed as Carolynne turned around. She noticed that Tristan had been a lot nicer lately. It was very curios. 


End file.
